


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Steven Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pink Steven just goes by Pink, Pink is able to feel Steven’s feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Selfcest, Stevencest - Freeform, They’re dating and in love, This connection only goes one way, both emotional and physical, but I assure you it is Steven’s other half, characters are both 18, not his mom, steven cannot feel Pink’s feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four years after Change Your Mind, Steven and Pink are unfused and living together on Homeworld. Pink is at a meeting and Steven is bored in the Palace by himself . He decides to have some fun teasing Pink with the connection they share. Pink isn’t very happy about that.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first and probably last fanfic! I couldn’t sleep due to this idea so I wrote it down and honestly the Stevencest fandom could use more works so hey I’m sharing it!

Steven was frustrated. He woke up alone in bed to see Pink rushing off to yet another meeting. The two haven’t gotten to spend much time together lately. The Diamonds seemed to constantly need Pink to fix things for them.   
He sighs and thinks, “Pink didn’t even kiss me goodbye.”

Alone in the Palace, Steven thinks of a way to get Pink back for abandoning him again. He knows Pink can feel what he feels, he’s sure Pink must know how frustrated he is. Maybe he should make Pink need to be with him just as badly. 

Steven starts to trail his hands down his neck, pressing on bruises Pink refused to heal (he likes the visual reminder that Steven is his). Tracing one finger over a nipple, the other hand touching lightly where his gem used to be, he lets out a quiet whimper. He wonders if Pink is having trouble focusing on his meeting yet. 

Steven barely gets a hand on his waistband before the door is slamming open and Pink is above him forcing his head up with a rough pull of his hair. Suddenly there is a hard press of lips against his, biting and licking. Steven lets out a loud moan at finally getting the contact he’s been craving. Pink pulls away and smirks at him before ripping Steven’s pants off and wrapping a warm hand around his cock. 

Pink quickly brings Steven to the edge and lets go before he can fall over it into the bliss he so badly wants. Steven gives out a desperate groan and a small “please”. Pink just looks at him before pressing a quick kiss to his neck and whispering in his ear, “don’t interrupt my meetings again. You know I’ll have to punish you for this, don’t you?”


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is not happy with having his meeting interrupted

Steven doesn’t know how long he’s been like this, kneeling at the foot of their bed naked with his wrists tied behind his back in a bright pink ribbon. All he knows is that it feels like hours since Pink gave him the order to stay there until he finished his meeting. All he knows is that he wants to obey, wants to be a good boy. 

Finally, finally, Pink walks back in and comes to stand in front of Steven. “Look at me.” he says in a commanding tone. Steven does, seeing a mixture of desire and love in his eyes. Pink strokes his cheek lightly and Steven leans into it, whining softly at the touch. “You look so beautiful like this. So needy and willing to do anything for me, aren't you Love?”  
“Yes My Diamond,” he says, “anything you want.”

Pink steps back to take his suit off before coming back and placing a hand under Steven’s chin, lifting his head up and running a finger across his bottom lip. “What I want right now is to fuck that pretty mouth of yours. That might make up for interrupting my meeting earlier with your little teasing. If you can show me you’re sorry maybe I’ll even let you come tonight.”

He grabs the back of Steven’s head and brings his face in front of his cock. Steven licks his lips and opens his mouth, eager to please his Diamond. Pink thrusts inside and groans loudly at the warm wet sensations around him. He grips Steven’s hair tighter when he feels his tongue run up his length and twirl around the head. Pink pushes in deeper, hearing Steven choke a little but not stopping. This is a punishment, after all. He sets a fast, rough pace, eager to finish. Soon enough Pink feels himself on the edge, letting out a low moan as he lets himself fall over it. He pulls out and looks down to see a desperate look in Steven’s eyes and pink come dripping out of his mouth. 

Pink releases his grip on Steven’s hair and instead picks him up to lay him on the bed. He climbs on top of Steven to sit over his hips. “Please,” Steven begs, “please I’ve been so good haven’t I? I need-“ he chokes up with a whimper when he feels Pink’s teeth on his neck, leaving another bruise he won’t heal until morning.   
“What do you need, Love?” Pink says in a playful tone. “You, Pink, I need you.”  
“I’m right here Steven. You’re gonna need to be more specific.” Steven lets out another groan, his cheeks red, suddenly shy, and whispers “I need you to fuck me.” 

Pink grabs the lube from their night stand, something they’d picked up on their last trip to Earth that Steven claimed was better than what Homeworld could provide. He coats two fingers with it and puts his hand between Steven’s spread legs. His hips automatically rise up to give Pink easier access. They fall back down when he feels Pink’s fingers pushing against him, desperate to feel the fullness he’s been craving. Pink watches in amusement and arousal as Steven fucks himself on his fingers. “You’re so impatient Love. Let me take care of you.”

Soon enough, Pink pulls his fingers out leaving Steven to let out a whine at the loss but it’s quickly replaced with a loud moan at the feeling of Pink’s cock entering him. Steven tries desperately to grab him and pull him down for a kiss, forgetting his hands are tied for a moment before giving out another plea and a broken cry of his name at being unable to touch him. 

Pink growls and speeds up the movement of his hips, finally hitting that spot Steven so desperately wanted him to. Steven feels himself getting closer, having his prostate stimulated with every thrust now. He looks up at Pink and sees the look of love and adoration in his eyes and it’s enough to have him coming with a gasp. Pink leans down and bites his neck hard, giving a few more thrusts before he’s coming too, the sensation of Steven’s muscles tightening around him and the feeling of Steven’s orgasm running through their connection too much to keep going. 

Pink slowly pulls out and looks down at Steven before turning him around and untying his wrists, rubbing them soothingly. Steven quickly turns back and pulls Pink down to wrap him in his arms with a kiss on the cheek and a quiet “I love you.”  
“I love you too Steven. But don’t interrupt my meetings again or next time I won’t let you finish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks! I know this is a little rushed but it’s all I got

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be Steven’s punishment for his little game


End file.
